Odio o amor ¿Qué sentimiento será?
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: La odiaba, Kusuda Aina odiaba a esa chica pervertida. La amaba por lo tierna que era esa chica pervertida. Nanjo Yoshino la confundia bastante, pero eso no significaba que no guardaba sentimientos romanticos hacia ella, Kusuda Aina solo tenia un problema para aceptarlo, su deshonesta personalidad. One-shot Jolks, leve MimorinxUcchi y ShikacoxRippi.


**¡Nuevo one-shot! quien no ama a las tsunderes y a las pervertidas?! En fin disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews, denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El cual se encuentra en mi perfil) y Envienme sus sugerencias/ideas a mi correo electronico (El cual también se encuentra en mi perfil)**

 **One-shot inspirado en:**

 **Suki Kirai -Rin y Len Kagamine.**

 **Distorted princess -Miku y Luka.**

 **Canción agregada:**

 **No diré que es amor. -Hércules.**

 **Pd: si este one-shot llega a más de cinco reviews hago secuela~**

* * *

 **Odio o amor ¿Qué sentimiento será?**

 **Aina POV**

Maldición, la confesión de esa chica aún está rondando en mi cabeza. ¡¿Por qué no pudo confesarse de una manera normal?!

Por su culpa fui ridiculizada enfrente de la escuela. Nanjo Yoshino es una idiota, bromista, cabeza hueca e idiota.

Una total idiota.

Estoy segura que su madre la dejó caer de la cuna o consumió algo toxico durante su embarazo o tal vez fue culpa de su padre, a lo mejor es de herencia que sea una pervertida…

¡Con esa chica todo es posible!

Y yo lo comprobé hace unos minutos atrás.

 **Flash back**

 _Ella me había citado en los pasillos de la escuela en la hora de descanso, donde la mayoría de los alumnos se la pasaban._

 _Si un lindo lugar para pasar vergüenza._

 _-¡Kusuda-san! –Ella estaba ahí, con su usual idiotez._

 _-¿Por qué aquí? –Pregunté una vez que estuve cerca de ella._

 _-Quiero que todos escuchen mi proclamación de amor hacia a ti._

 _-¡¿Eh?!_

 _-¡Kusuda Aina, me gustas! ¡Sé la madre de mis hijos! –Se colocó de una sola rodilla en el suelo y me extendió su mano._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es...! –Me interrumpió._

 _-Oh, olvidé mencionar algo… -Sonrió como disculpa. –Quiero tres hijos y vivir en un lugar con muchos árboles._

 _Después de aquello, escuché en el fondo como algunas chicas susurraban entre sí, ¡Algo que me molestaba!_

 _-¿Cuál es tu respuesta, mi dulce pétalo de flor? –Sonrió ahora "encantadora"._

 _Esa chica todo lo que debería tener de encantadora, lo tiene de pervertida…_

 _-¡Idiota!_

 _Su mejilla blanca, terminó marcada por mi mano._

 _-Ya veo… Te gusta ese tipo de relación. –Acarició su mejilla golpeada. –Entonces, seré masoquista solo por ti._

…

 _-Ugh…_

 _Nanjo-san terminó en el suelo por el golpe que le di en su cabeza poco tiempo después._

 _Con toda la dignidad que me quedaba, me alejé de ahí sin mirar atrás alguna vez._

 _-¡Estaré esperando tu respuesta!_

 _A esa chica le faltan un par de neuronas, en serio…_

 **Fin del flash back**

Solté un gran suspiro al momento de entrar nuevamente a mi salón de clases.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez Nan-chan? –Preguntó mi mejor amiga cuando me senté en mi sitio correspondiente.

-Se confesó, de nuevo. –Respondí aún molesta.

-¿Y eso es malo? –Esta vez preguntó Ucchi.

-Depende la manera en que lo hizo esta vez. –Solté un gruñido al reconocer esa voz.

-Mimorin, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Ella rió nerviosa ante mi pregunta.

-Solo vine a ver a Aya. –La nombrada se sonrojó. –Pero ya me iba. –Mimorin besó suavemente la mejilla de Ucchi. –Nos vemos en la salida.

Sin más Mimorin se fue.

-En serio, ¿Por qué eres novia de esa chica? –La miré con el ceño fruncido.

-No seas envidiosa, Kussun. –Pile-chan me sonrió con burla.

-¡No estoy siendo envidiosa! –Azoté mis manos en mi mesa.

Algo que llamó la atención de los demás que estaban en el salón de clases, yo bajé mi cabeza ante eso.

-Lo que digas.

-A tu pregunta Kussun. –Enfoqué mi mirada en Ucchi de nuevo. –Dices eso, ¿Por qué pertenece al grupo de amigas de Nanjo-san?

-¡La idiotez es contagiosa! ¡No se que haríamos si te convirtieras en una idiota!

-Oye no me incluyas… -Susurró mi mejor amiga, pero la ignoré.

-Deja el tema por favor. –Suplicó ella.

-Bien. –Me crucé de brazos.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, hasta que fue roto por nuestras dos amigas faltantes.

-Vaya, ese golpe sí que dolió.

Emitsun se acercó a nosotras junto a Rippi.

-¡¿La golpeaste?! –Tanto Pile-chan como Ucchi exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Tal vez… -Desvié mi mirada.

-Sí y lo hizo muy fuerte. Lo he grabado~ -Emitsun le pasó su celular a Pile-chan.

Ucchi y Pile-chan hicieron una mueca de dolor mientras veían el dichoso video.

-Compadezco a Nan-chan por estar enamorada de ti. –Mi mejor amiga le entregó su celular a la dueña.

-Si yo fuera ella, encontraría a otra persona de quien enamorarme. –Le siguió Ucchi.

-¿E…Eh?

¿Por qué esta molestia por el comentario anterior? ¡No lo entiendo!

-Nanjo-san, no creo que se enamore de otra persona tan rápido… -Murmuré.

-No te gustó lo que dijo Ucchi. –Afirmó mi mejor amiga.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Por mi mejor que se enamore de otra persona! –Gruñí por lo bajo.

-Eres imposible. –Suspiró Emitsun.

-Pero hablando en serio, ¿No sientes nada por Nan-chan? -Rippi me miró fijamente.

-Yo…

Ahora que lo menciona, nunca me he puesto a pensar sobre aquello…

Nanjo-san puede ser tierna cuando quiere, no hay que olvidar mencionar que es muy amable con todos. Puede que sienta agrado por ella, sin embargo decidí dar otra mentira como respuesta.

-No, no siento nada por ella. Ni siquiera agrado. –Todas suspiraron, de nuevo.

-Si esa es tu respuesta definitiva. –Asentí firmemente ante las palabras de mi mejor amiga.

-Créanme, nunca cambiaré mi respuesta.

Quiero creer en mis propias palabras, pero…

Algo no me lo permite.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las clases habían acabado hace quince minutos y yo estaba a punto de dejar el edificio, si no fuera por la nota que se había caído de mi casillero. Miré a mí alrededor buscando alguna persona cerca, no habiendo nadie, procedí a leer la nota…

' _Deseo tenerte desnuda entre mis blancas sabanas, probar cada pedazo de piel que me permitas ver, hacerte temblar por mis descarados toques y ser la única dichosa en escuchar tus gemidos cargados de placer, cada uno de ellos causados por mi…_

 _Atte. Tu sempai que te ama en secreto.'_

-Esa… -Mi mano que sostenía la nota, estaba temblando de la furia (y vergüenza) que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. -¡Pervertida!

Con grandes pasos me dirigí al lugar donde estaría en este momento Nanjo-san, tal vez la podría alcanzar y hacerla pagar por esa indecente nota.

Al ver desde la distancia a una de sus amigas, me acerqué a ella rápidamente y la agarré del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Dónde está ella, Tokui-san? –La nombrada estaba muy asustada.

-¿Q…Quien?

-Sabes muy bien a quien me refiero, ¿Dónde está la líder imbécil de su grupo? –Apreté el agarre.

-¡Allá adentró en los vestidores! ¡Ya lo dije, déjame libre! –Gritó con desesperación.

Sonreí satisfactoriamente por mi pequeña victoria. Ya teniendo aquella información solté a Soramaru bruscamente.

-Gracias por tu cooperación, Soramaru. –Fue lo que dije antes de entrar a los vestuarios.

-¡Espera Kussun, Nanjo-san está aún…!

La ignoré por completo.

-En la regadera…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había vapor a mí alrededor, con eso me di cuenta del error que cometí en meterme aquí. Los nervios comenzaron a invadir mi sistema cuando escuché la regadera parar.

-Eso estuvo refrescante~

Mi quijada juro que casi tocaba el suelo, en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en una figura femenina salir de la regadera solo en toalla.

-Tardaste bastante ahí dentro. –Le contestó una chica.

-Estaba sudando, ¿Qué esperabas? –Nanjo-san secó su cabello con una toalla que había en las bancas de los vestidores. –Odio estos días.

-Cierto, últimamente ha hecho calor ¿No te parece?

-Y el verte mientras nos cambiamos todos los días, no ayuda. –Mi sempai sonrió con picares.

Apreté mis labios con molestia al escuchar el comentario de mi sempai.

- _¿Por qué ella recibe ese tipo de comentarios y yo los indecentes?_ –Apreté mis puños.

-Oh, basta Yoshinon, que me haces sonrojar. –Detecté sarcasmo.

-Lo haría de nuevo, Shikaco.

De un momento a otro recargué mi espalda en uno de los casilleros, ocasionando que este crujiera.

- _¡Maldición!_ -Tragué saliva.

Espero que no hayan escuchado, sería mi muerte si eso pasara.

-Pero nací para hacer sonrojar a mi bella Kusuda-san. –Suspiró soñadoramente en mi opinión, Nanjo-san.

-Aquí vamos con nuestro tema de conversación diaria sobre Kusuda-san. -¿Eh? ¿Diaria?

Me acerqué un poco más para poder escuchar mejor.

-Como me gustaría ver debajo de ese estorboso uniforme, sus curvas. –Susurró.

- _¿Qué es esto?_

Mi cara está caliente.

-Cuando la veo, siento la necesidad de tocarla…

-Eh~ ¿Qué más deseas hacerle, Yoshinon? –Por el tono de voz que utilizó Kubo-san, asumí que está aburrida de escuchar lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no te lo demuestro?

- _¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?!_

Tenía miedo de que ellas hicieran algo indecente en la escuela.

- _¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Nanjo-san jamás haría algo así, ni mucho menos con Kubo-san, si no conmigo!_

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso último que pensé?

-Te lo demostraré, ya que Kusuda-san está aquí.

Sentí unas manos posarse en mis hombros a mis espaldas. Ahogué un grito ante el toque.

-Vaya Kusuda-san, eres pésima para esconderte. –Lo dijo con burla mal disimulada.

-Ah… -Mi sonrojo incrementó.

-Bueno, como Kusuda-san está aquí, dudo que me prestes atención. Las dejo a solas, disfruta en cumplir tus deseos carnales, Yoshinon.

Kubo-san no me dejes con tu mejor amiga, no sé si saldré virgen de aquí.

Kubo-san recogió sus cosas y se fue…

Dejándome a solas con la pervertida de mi sempai.

-No pensé que Kusuda-san fuera de ese tipo de persona –Nanjo-san me giró hacia ella. –Me siento feliz el saber que me espías cuando me visto. –Me acorraló en los casilleros de los vestidores.

Estaba a un segundo de abrir mi boca para defenderme de aquella acusación tan ridícula, si no hubiera sido por esa gota de agua…

Que se deslizó por su quijada hasta terminar de caer entre sus pechos…

Gracias a eso, noté la falta de algo.

-¡Ponte una camisa, pervertida! –Grité avergonzada.

-¿Ahora lo notas? ¿Será porque estabas distraída con la gotita de agua? ¿Quisieras buscarla? –Sonrisa.

-Ahora si ya me has cansado.

Alcé mi mano, dispuesta a propinarle otra cachetada a esa linda carita.

Sin embargo, esta fue detenida a tiempo.

-Sí que tienes una forma violenta de resolver las cosas, ¿No lo crees, cariño? –Su voz se tornó ronca.

Hecho que me hizo temblar por el escalofrió que recorrió mi columna.

-Suéltame… -Dije débilmente.

Si alguien fuera capaz de mirar a Nanjo-san a los ojos, esa persona se quedaría sin respiración…

Como yo lo estoy experimentando en primera persona.

Sus ojos chocolate son muy llamativos, muy expresivos, muy…

Hermosos.

- _¿Qué es esto? Mi corazón está latiendo con locura._ –Su mano soltó la mía.

-Kusuda-san. –Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché el llamado.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que te dije esta mañana, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –Me preguntó.

-¿Eh? –Fruncí el ceño.

-Mi confesión.

-Eso… ¡Me niego a decírtelo! –Me crucé de brazos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Será que es positiva tu respuesta y te da vergüenza decirlo?

-¡No es positiva!

-Entonces es negativa…

Por alguna razón ver a esa pervertida desanimada, fue como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estomago.

-T…Tampoco he dicho que sea negativa… -Admití en voz baja.

-¡Eso quiere decir que…! –La interrumpí.

-¡Alto ahí!, antes de que digas que tienes una oportunidad, estás muy equivocada.

-¿Ah?

-No eres mi tipo, tienes muchos defectos, además me gustaría… -Ahora fue mi turno de ser interrumpida.

-Me gustas.

-¡Escúchame idiota! –Con enfado, jalé las mejillas de Nanjo-san con mis manos.

-¡Lo hago! No puedo dejar de hacerlo, porque tu voz me cautiva a tal grado de quererte escuchar por horas. –Dijo entre quejas de dolor.

-¿Q…Que dices?

-Solo digo la verdad. –Alejó mis manos de sus mejillas. –Como he escuchado tu… uh… ¿Tu rechazo que no es un rechazo, pero sonó como uno?

Yo también estoy igual que Nanjo-san, confundida por lo que dije anteriormente.

-¡Desde ahora en adelante trataré de ser perfecta! ¡Así podrás gustar de mí! –Muy optimista, debo recalcar.

Admiro ese lado de Nanjo-san, es mucho mejor que el pervertido.

-Quiero verte intentándolo. –Sonreí en burla.

-Cariño, cuando menos lo pienses, estarás besándome locamente. –Imitó mi sonrisa.

-Ni loca haré eso.

-Haré como que te creo. –Sus ojos bajaron un poco.

Estoy segura que estos miraban mis labios.

-Esperaré cuando eso suceda… -Susurró ella.

Nanjo-san comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro y por instinto cerré mis ojos.

-Kusuda-san… Aunque anhelo besarte, no quiero que esto sea de esta forma, ni mucho menos aquí. –Abrí mis ojos con rapidez, avergonzada por lo que imaginé que sucedería.

-N…No es como si me importara. –Desvié mi mirada.

-Hm… -Se separó de mí por completo. –A todo esto, ¿A qué viniste?

- _La nota._

Toda la vergüenza que sentía, fue reemplazada por furia en cuestión de segundos.

-Gracias por recordarme, sempai.

-¿De nada?

De un momento a otro la arrojé a los casilleros.

-Tu nota… -Ella tragó saliva. –Pagarás por aquella nota, ¡Estúpida sempai!

-E…Espera un minuto, K…Kusuda-san… ¡Deja la banca ahí! ¡Kyahhh!

¿Qué importaba que escucharan todos los gritos? ¡Se lo merecía!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Al día siguiente.**

-¡Jajaja! –Mi mejor amiga se reía en mi cara. -¡Nan-chan en verdad que me sorprende!

-Cállate, no es gracioso. –Abrí mi casillero designado con fuerza.

-Por lo que veo, no tiraste la nota. –Pile-chan casi se metía a mi casillero.

-Se me olvidó. –Mentí.

-Claro, es por eso que lo pegaste al fondo ¿No? –Oculté mi cabeza dentro de mi casillero.

-¡Oh, hola Nan-chan!

Al escuchar el sombre nombre de Nanjo-san, por accidente di un pequeño salto, ocasionando que me diera un buen golpe en mi cabeza.

-¡Ow! –Saqué mi cabeza de mi casillero, mirando alrededor. -¿Dónde está?

-No hay nadie aquí, solo estoy jugando contigo. –Lo dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-¡Pile-chan!

-No lo volveré a hacer. No pierdas el tiempo y termina de sacar tus libros necesarios. –Le restó importación.

-Bien…

Unos minutos pasaron para que volviera a escuchar la voz de mi mejor amiga.

-Buenos días, Nan-chan.

-Buen intento Pile-chan, pero no caeré esta vez. –Cerré mi casillero una vez que obtuve mis libros.

-Buenos días, Pile-chan, Kusuda-san.

La figura de Nanjo-san estaba enfrente de nosotras, algo que me asustó y que por culpa de ello, solté mis libros, los cuales terminaron regados en el suelo.

-Mou… -Me agaché a recogerlos.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver que tanto mi mejor amiga como mi sempai me ayudaban con mi desastre.

-Gracias… -Susurré cuando me entregaron mis libros.

-No es nada. –Pile-chan se giró hacia nuestra sempai. –Vaya Nan-chan, ¿Qué te pasó?

Nanjo-san llamaba mucho la atención con esa venda en su cabeza, sin mencionar las de sus brazos.

-Alguien me atacó en los vestidores con la banca. –Murmuró.

-Ouch, creo que ya tengo una idea de quien fue. –Pile-chan me miró con reproche, hecho que ignoré.

-Vámonos Pile-chan, recuerda que tenemos clases.

De alguna manera me incomodaba estar cerca de Nanjo-san.

-Tú te quedas. –Nanjo-san sostuvo mi brazo.

-Déjame ir, llego tarde. –Forcejee con ella.

-No lo harás hasta que escuches mis sinceras disculpas.

-Pile-chan, ayúdame.

-Lo siento Kussun, pero le debo un favor a Nan-chan. –La nombrada sonrió. –Te doy diez minutos.

-Eso es suficiente. –Asintió Nanjo-san, contenta.

Pile-chan se fue.

-Apresúrate. –Presioné a la chica que estaba enfrente de mí.

-Kusuda-san, me disculpo por la nota indecente que te escribí el día de ayer. Aunque no me arrepiento de nada. –Acomodó sus lentes con su dedo índice.

-Disculpas aceptadas, ¿Me puedo ir? –Estaba impaciente.

-Todavía no. –Abrió su mochila.

Sacando dentro de ella un oso panda de peluche. El peluche me lo extendió…

-Ten, una ofrenda.

Antes de tomarlo, tenía que asegurarme de algo.

-No hay dentro del oso una cámara de video, ¿Verdad?

-No, no lo hay. ¿Me crees una pervertida? –Levantó su ceja.

-¿Debo responder a eso? –Respondí con otra pregunta.

-Uh, no. No dudes en tomar el oso por favor, mis brazos no resistirán por mucho tiempo.

-Ok… -Tomé entre mis brazos el oso que me fue extendido. –Gracias, supongo.

Nanjo-san me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué? –Su mirada me inquieta.

-¿Puedo hacerte el amor, aquí y ahora? Siento que moriré si no lo hago. –Lo dijo con una seriedad muy sorprendente.

No dije nada, solo la golpee fuertemente con el peluche que me dio, haciendo que chocara con los casilleros de atrás.

-¡Nunca cambiarás! –Me alejé de ahí rápidamente.

Estaba lo suficientemente lejos cuando escuché…

-¡Ahora tienes un recuerdo mío, para que pienses en mí todas las noches mientras te satisfaces a ti misma!

¡La odio!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Y ese panda? –Emitsun señaló el peluche que tenía en brazos.

-Nanjo-san me lo ha dado. –Fue lo único que dije antes de sentarme en mi lugar correspondiente.

-¿Has aceptado que te gusta? –Ucchi arrebató el panda de mis brazos.

-¡No, te equivocas! ¡Lo acepté porque era un regalo de disculpa! –Le quité de inmediato mi peluche.

-Claro, ¿Por eso es que lo abrazas posesivamente? –Mi cara ardió de la vergüenza.

-¡Cállate! –Escuché la risa de Pile-chan.

-Dejando de lado aquello, te diré lo que les estaba diciendo a Emitsun y a Pile-sama. –Ladee mi cabeza con confusión por las palabras de Ucchi.

-Mimorin nos invitó a almorzar hoy con su grupo de amigas.

-Eso significa que estarás compartiendo una mesa con tu sempai pervertida, Kussun. ¡Eres una suertuda! –Emitsun golpeó mi espalda.

- _Estoy acabada…_

 **En la hora del almuerzo…**

-¡Aya por aquí! –Mimorin saludó a la nombrada desde la distancia.

Ucchi con una gran sonrisa, se acercó hacia su novia, dejándonos atrás.

-Sí que estaba impaciente por verla… -Murmuré.

-Tú también lo estás, hace unos minutos nos estabas apresurando. –Dijo Emitsun.

-¡Tenia hambre y ustedes se estaban tardando!

-Deja de decir excusas estúpidas y vayamos a sentarnos. –Pile-chan me miró con burla.

Murmuré una grosería.

En cuanto llegamos a la mesa, fuimos recibidas muy amablemente, algo raro debo decir. Por desgracia me tocó sentarme en frente de Nanjo-san, la cual estaba haciendo algo en su cuaderno.

-Es de mala educación hacer eso en la mesa, ¿Sabias? –Ella levantó su mirada, sonriéndome en el proceso.

-También es de mala educación golpear a las personas con un peluche.

-Fue por una buena razón. –Fruncí el ceño de tan solo recordar los hechos de la mañana. –Si fuera tú, no bajaría la guardia. En cualquier momento te puedo atacar.

-No seas exagerada, fueron unas palabras inocentes.

-La única inocente aquí es Rippi.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Si tan solo miraras el álbum de fotos de Shikaco. –Rió divertida.

-¿Eh? –Miré a Rippi, quien estaba sentada a un lado de mí, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-¡Yoshinon, prometiste no decirlo! –Kubo-san golpeó a su mejor amiga en el brazo, algo que la hizo reír más.

Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos, tratando de callar mi risa. La risa de Nanjo-san es contagiosa.

…

¿Cuándo comencé a ver la fruta de Nanjo-san? Se ve tan deliciosa.

Inconscientemente lamí mis labios, cuando Nanjo-san mordió aquella fruta.

¿Por qué le tengo tanta envidia a esa fruta?

-¿Uh? Kusuda-san, ¿Quieres de mi papaya?

-¿Eh?

Kubo-san cubrió su boca para ocultar su risa y Nanjo-san la golpeó en las costillas con su codo.

¿Qué fue eso?

-S…Seguro.

-Con una condición.

-¿Desde cuándo me pones condiciones? –Gruñí.

-Solo por hoy, déjame alimentarte –Mostró su sonrisa que la caracteriza.

-¡¿Estás loca?!

-Si, por ti. –Me guiñó el ojo.

-Tú…

-Oh mira, estoy a punto de acabármela. –Se llevó a la boca otro pedazo de papaya.

-¡No! ¡Está bien, está bien, tú ganas! –Alejé su tenedor de su plato.

Mi sempai es malvada.

-Entonces, di: "ahh"~ -Acercó su tenedor a mi boca con otro pedazo de aquella fruta.

-Ahh~ -Abrí mi boca como ella me lo pidió.

Me hubiera comido la fruta, si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de una sensei que se había acercado a nuestra mesa.

-Nanjo-san.

Mi sempai dejó el tenedor a medio camino de mi boca. ¡No mi fruta!

Lloriquee en silencio por no haber comido la papaya.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Asakura-sensei?

En ningún momento Nanjo-san apartó su mirada de la mía.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

¿Qué le pasa a esa sensei? Solo llegó y ni siquiera nos miró.

-¿No puede esperar? Estoy ocupada. –Fue la seca respuesta de mi sempai.

-Es urgente. –Presionó la sensei.

-Usted es imposible. –Suspiró resignada. –Deme unos segundos.

Asakura-sensei, asintió con su cabeza antes de alejarse de nuestra mesa.

-Kusuda-san, abre la boca. –Levanté mi ceja ante su orden. -¿Crees que no vi la cara que pusiste?

-Mou… -Abrí mi boca.

Nanjo-san introdujo el pedacito de papaya a mi boca, la cual saboree de inmediato.

-Puedes tener el resto. –Con una inclinación de cabeza, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la sensei.

Una vez que ambas se fueran, Kubo-san rompió el silencio que se había instalado en la mesa.

-Esa sensei está enamorada de Yoshinon. –La mejor amiga de mi sempai asintió a sus palabras.

-Es más que obvio, miró mal a Kussun. –Pile-chan me miró.

-¿Nanjo-san sabe de eso? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Que si ella sabe… -Mimorin frunció el ceño. –Claro que lo sabe y le incomoda demasiado. Es por eso que la trata de esa manera.

-Cambiando de tema. –Me llevé a la boca la fruta que me dejó Nanjo-san. –Oh, Kusuda-san, veo que te gusta la papaya. –Esa sonrisa que me mostró Kubo-san, la he visto en otra persona. –Me pregunto si también te gustará el pepino.

Al escuchar aquello, comencé a toser descontroladamente. Rippi me ayudó dándome golpes a mi espalda.

-¿Eso es un sí? -Parpadeó Kubo-san con inocencia.

-Y no cualquier papaya, si no la de Nanjo-san.

-¡Tokui-san! –Le arrojé el tenedor, ella lo esquivó a tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si te la estás comiendo! –Alzó sus manos a la defensiva. –Dios, ¿En que estabas pensando?

-¡N…Nada!

-¿De qué hablan?

Nan-chan había vuelto, portando una expresión aburrida.

-De que a Kusuda-san le gusta la papaya. –Respondió por mí, Kubo-san.

-¿En serio? ¡A mí también! -Exclamó Nanjo-san.

¿Lo dijo con inocencia o con doble sentido?

-Eso lo saben todos… -Murmuró Mimorin.

Gracias a ese pequeño comentario, Ucchi le golpeó el muslo.

-Uh, raro… -Suspiró mi sempai.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué con esa expresión de antes? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Asakura-sensei me pidió que utilizara mis "dotes artísticos" en el muro de la escuela.

-¿Eso es malo? –Se metió a la conversación Pile-chan.

-Lo es, ya que lo haré sola. Al menos que… -Volvió a mirarme fijamente. –Consiga a una asistente.

-¿Por qué me ves así?

-Kusuda-san, ¿Me harías un grandísimo favor?

-¿Uh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Recuérdame de nuevo el porqué acepté hacer esto. –Fruncí el ceño al no poder abrir un bote de pintura.

-Por los créditos extras que tendrás.

Nanjo-san me apartó el bote de pintura de las manos y lo abrió con facilidad.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Costumbre. –Rió. –A ver qué puedes hacer… -Colocó su dedo índice en su barbilla. –Tal vez podrías besarme... –Lamió sus labios y yo solo desvié mi mirada.

-Me niego hacer eso.

-¡Que rápida! –Escuché indignación, pero lo ignoré. –Bien, entonces quédate sentadita en la sombra de aquel árbol y observa a tu sempai trabajar.

-¡Si me vas a ordenar a hacer solo eso, no entiendo porque me pediste ser tu asistente! –Me quejé.

-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, ¿Eso es malo? –Hizo un puchero.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es verdad? -¿Cuántos sonrojos van con este?

-Kusuda-san, nunca miento. Bueno solo para salvarme de situaciones incomodas o peligrosas. –Reí ante aquel comentario. –Así que, ¿Podrías obedecerme únicamente hoy?

-Si lo pides tan amablemente.

-Gracias, te prometo que te recompensaré de nuevo.

-Hm…

Suspiré y obedecí a Nanjo-san en sentarme en la sombra del árbol.

Nanjo-san sin esperar más, comenzó a pintar el muro de la escuela.

- _Es la primera vez que veo a mi sempai tan concentrada en algo…_

Sus blancas manos se movían con delicadeza sobre la pared de concreto.

De un momento a otro la brocha cayó al suelo.

-¿Nanjo-san? –La llamé y ella giró a verme. -¿Qué sucede?

-Tener tu mirada en mi me hace sentir nerviosa. –Sonrió levemente.

-N…No te miraré más…

-No, no dejes de hacerlo, me gusta sentir tu mirada en mí. Me da escalofríos tan placenteros, ¡kyahh!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi mejilla.

…

-Necesita unos cuantos arreglos, pero lo podré hacer mañana.

-O…Oh.

Estaba sin palabras, ahora entiendo él porque Nanjo-san es la mejor artista de la escuela. Ese ángel que dibujó en el muro es muy hermoso…

-¿Sucede algo?

-N…No. –Negué con mi cabeza. –Eres asombrosa.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

-No lo sé, sentí que debía decirlo… -Susurré.

-Estoy muy agradecida por tu halago.

-Ya es hora de que vaya por mis cosas, mis amigas deben estar esperando por mí.

-Ve, ya no hay nada que te detenga.

-Uhn, hasta luego.

Me había girado, dispuesta a alejarme de ahí, pero una mano en mi brazo me detuvo.

-Kusuda-san antes de que te vayas… -Acercó mi cuerpo hacia el de ella. –Me gustó pasar el tiempo contigo. –Soltó mi brazo y colocó su mano en mi mejilla izquierda. –Aunque la mayoría del tiempo nos la pasamos en silencio. –Soltó una risita. –Me gustó. Espero que podamos repetirlo, ¿Qué dices?

-Uhm… -Tragué saliva. –Estaría bien…

-Perfecto, desde ahora almorzaremos en el club de arte.

-¿Por qué en ese lugar?

-Tengo dibujos que terminar y Asakura-sensei me matará. –Hizo una ligera mueca de cansancio.

-Bien, será en tu club.

-Te veo mañana entonces… -Besó ligeramente mi mejilla.

Esa simple acción me dejó congelada en mi sitio.

-D...De a…acuerdo… -Solté con dificultad.

Nanjo-san con lentitud se separó de mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-En verdad me gustas mucho…

Sonrió una vez más, antes de irse.

…..

-Ara, Kussun ya está aquí, ¿Cómo te fue con Nan-chan? –Ignoré a Pile-chan. -¿Kussun?

Me había acercado a donde estaba mi peluche y lo abracé con fuerza, ocultando mi rostro en él…

-Por su actitud, creo que la pasó genial con Nan-chan. –Escuché la voz de Rippi desde mi escondite.

-¿Vas a Admitir que te gusta? –Preguntó Emitsun emocionada.

-¡Ella no me gusta! –Salí de mi escondite. –La odio… ella no es mi tipo…

Mi voz me traicionó, escuché duda e inseguridad en ella.

-Emitsun, Ucchi, Rippi, esta situación amerita una canción de Disney.

¿Qué cosa dijo?

De la nada, Pile-chan sacó su celular.

-¿Qué es lo que harás? –Pregunté temerosa por su respuesta.

-Cantar sobre tu situación. Así que calla y canta tu parte correspondiente~

Estoy muy confundida.

Pile-chan depositó su teléfono en su mesa y esperó.

Las primeras notas se escucharon por todo el salón de clases.

-No, no, no, no, ¡No esa canción! –Negué fuertemente con mi cabeza. -¡No Hércules!

-Hazlo o le pasará algo a Chip.

Es mejor seguirle el juego, mi perrito es muy importante para mí.

 _ **Si a los engaños dieran premios, hubiera  
varios ya ganado, no  
me interesa tener novia, eso es historia  
ya lo sé todo.**_

A regañadientes canté la primera estrofa.

 _ **A quién crees que engañas, ella es lo que tu mas quieres  
ocultarlo tratas, es hermoso lo que sientes (oh no)  
no lo disimules, piensa, vemos donde  
está tu corazón (oh oh oooh). **_

Mis amigas me rodearon, algo que me intimidó.

 _ **No van a oír que lo diga no no  
(tu sueño es no lo niegues (uh oh)  
jamás lo haré no hablaré de mi amor  
(churu churu uh uh uh). **_

Las aparté de mi camino, antes de agarrar mis cosas.

 _ **Creía ya haber aprendido  
siempre el inicio es hermoso mi mente  
dice ten cuidado (ah ah)  
porque no todo es maravilloso (oh oh oh). **_

No logré llegar hacia la puerta, porque Ucchi me había arrebatado mi oso panda de peluche.

 _ **Claramente vemos que la quieres  
y la extrañas no lo aceptaremos  
darte cuenta que la amas trata de  
admitirlo debes enfrentarlo muy enamorada  
estás (uh oh oh oh).  
**_

Ucchi sonrió con burla al ver todos mis intentos fallidos de recuperar mi peluche. Su sonrisa se borró en cuanto mi mejor amiga le quitó mi oso panda.

 _ **No van a oír que lo diga no no  
(ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor)  
no insistan más no diré que es amooooor  
No pidan más que lo diga  
no harán jamás que lo diga,  
(su orgullo no deja que hable de amor)  
(oh oh oh) nadie sabrá,  
no hablare de mi amooooor  
(churu churu churu churu chalalalalala ahhh)**_

Recogí mis cosas olvidadas, abrí la puerta del salón…

Encontrándome a Mimorin afuera de este.

-¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Nada. –Aparté a Mimorin de mi camino.

Salí corriendo de ahí, escuchando las risas de mis amigas detrás de mí.

¿Odio o amor?

Mis sentimientos por Nanjo-san ya están muy lejos del odio…

Definitivamente ella me gusta…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yoshino POV**

-¡Debes creerme! ¡Mi novia y sus amigas estaban cantando una canción de Hércules!

-Dejé de creer en ti cuando me dijiste que me amabas, pero escogiste a Ucchi.

-Nunca te he dicho que te amaba. –Miré con seriedad a mi amiga.

-Oh si, si lo dijiste. –Ella me miró con confusión. -¿No lo recuerdas? –Mimo-chan negó con su cabeza. –Fue en tu cumple años, te obsequié un disco de tu banda favorita.

-Nanjo-san, lo dije por la emoción. –Suspiró.

-Ah… -Borré mi expresión de seriedad. -¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-¡Que mi novia y sus amigas estaban cantando una canción de Hércules! –Agitó sus brazos, exasperada.

-Aun sigo sin creerte, Kusuda-san tiene una actitud… -Intenté encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirla.

-¿Difícil? ¿Explosiva? ¿Violenta?

-Iba a decir Tsundere, pero creo que es lo mismo. –Asentí a mis propias palabras.

Mimo-chan no me respondió, me mostró el celular de ella en su lugar.

En el video vi claramente como Kusuda-san intentaba quitarle el peluche a Ucchi, mientras que las demás cantaban.

-¿Me crees ahora?

-Oye… -La miré con toda la seriedad. –Envíame el video. –Mimo-chan rodó sus ojos por mi respuesta.

En pocos segundos el video me llegó a mi celular.

-¿Qué harás con el video?

-Mostrárselo a Kusuda-san y apreciar su lindo sonrojo o sentir sus golpes, lo que venga primero estará bien para mí. –Dije simplemente.

-El amor te ha vuelto masoquista…

-Y a ti una cachorrita.

-¡Nanjo-san! –Exclamó molesta. –No entiendo cómo le puedes gustar a Kusuda-san.

 _Gustar a Kusuda-san…_

Me parece irreal que a ella le guste.

-Eh… será porque… ¿Soy una chica? –Esto es de pensar.

-Desde que naciste, eres una chica. –Su tono fue de obviedad. –Lo único bueno que tienes es… -Me miró de arriba y abajo. –No tengo ni la menor idea, pero ese algo enloquece a tus fans.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no tengo…

-Buenos días Nanjo-sempai, Mimori-sempai. –Una chica de curso inferior había interrumpido nuestra conversación.

-Buenos días~ -Respondimos al saludo.

-E…Esto Nanjo-sempai… -Me extendió una caja de chocolates. – ¡Acepte esto, por favor!

-¡Gracias! Eres muy linda. –Tomé la caja extendida.

-¡Permiso! –La chica huyó.

-Sí, tienes algo que las enloquece.

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Lo has visto?! ¡Si no se lo dices, otra te la ganará!

Ese grito fue de ¿Pile-chan?

-¡Cállate, te pueden oír!

-Es demasiado tarde. –Suspiró Mimo-chan, dibujando una sonrisa incomoda.

-Definitivamente. –Miré la hora en mi muñeca y me asusté. –Maldición, Mimo-chan tengo que irme, Asakura-sensei me debe estar esperando en el club.

-Suerte con ella.

-Créeme la necesitaré. –Colgué mi mochila en mi hombro. –Nos vemos~

Sin esperar respuesta, corrí en dirección a mi club.

 **Aina POV**

-Un suspiro, dos suspiros, tres suspiros, cuatro suspiros…

Suspiré nuevamente, mientras fruncía mi ceño.

-Cinco suspiros…

-¡Deja de contar mis suspiros! -Ucchi se encogió en su lugar.

-'¿Cuándo estarán listas las galletas? ¡Tengo prisa de encontrarme con mi sempai!'

-¡Y tu deja de decir en voz alta mis pensamientos! –Señalé a mi mejor amiga.

-Oh, así que realmente tienes prisa de ver a tu sempai. –Pile-chan dibujó una sonrisa picara.

-Eso no era lo que… -Suspiré una vez más.

-Seis suspiros.

-¡Ucchi lo decía en serio! –La nombrada solo rió.

-¡Las galletas están listas!

Emitsun depositó la bandeja en la mesa.

-Kussun dame las gracias, fue mi idea de hacer galletas para Nan-chan en nuestra clase de gastronomía. –Me miró con indignación, Pile-chan.

-No te lo mereces, me has estado molestando todo el día.

Comencé a depositar las galletas en un pequeño recipiente de metal.

-'Espero que con estas galletas sempai me acepte como su esposa'

Le metí una galleta en la boca a mi mejor amiga por su último comentario.

-¡Ow! ¡Está caliente! –Se quejó.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía. –Me disculpé con inocencia.

-Mejor vete ya, tu humor está empeorando por no haber visto a Nanjo-san en toda la mañana. –Murmuró Emitsun.

-M…Me voy por voluntad propia, no porque tu lo dices. –Cerré el recipiente, antes de salir del salón de clases.

-Eso ya es amor~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nerviosa enfrente de la puerta del club de arte, en la cual detrás de esta se encuentra Nan-chan esperando por mí.

Coloqué mi mano en la puerta corrediza, dispuesta a abrirla; sin embargo me detuve al escuchar voces en el interior.

-Lo haces muy bien, Nanjo-san. –Esa es ¿Asakura-sensei?

-Es mi especialidad. –Respondió Nanjo-san.

Abrí un poco la puerta.

-No lo tomes como si no te importa ser halagada.

La muy descarada masajeaba los hombros de Nanjo-san, algo que la molestó.

-Sensei le pido con el mayor respeto, que no invada mi espacio personal. Es muy incomodo… -Lo dijo con frialdad.

-O…Oh, será mejor que te deje tranquila.

Me alejé de la puerta, antes que me atraparan espiando. La sensei salió desanimada por ese rechazo.

No es como si me importara mucho.

-Kusuda-san, sé que estás afuera. –Me tensé en mi lugar. –Vamos entra, no te quedes ahí.

Abrí la puerta corrediza.

-Con permiso. –Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me acerqué a mi sempai, ocultando las galletas en el proceso. –Vaya si que estás ocupada.

Admiré las manchas de pintura que había tanto en su rostro como en sus manos y ropa.

-Te lo dije. –Dejó el pincel a un lado.

-¿Has estado aquí desde la mañana? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Toda la mañana. –Suspiró cansada. –Ven no te quedes parada ahí.

Ofreció el banquillo que estaba a un lado de ella.

-Gracias… -Procedí a sentarme en el lugar ofrecido. –Nanjo-san… -Su dibujo a medio terminar estaba enfrente de nosotras.

-¿Hm?

-En verdad haces ver tan sencillo lo que haces. –Estaba asombrada.

-¿Quisieras intentarlo? –Preguntó suavemente. –Puedes pintar mi bosque.

-No, estropearé tu obra de arte. –Ella negó con su cabeza. –Además es parte de tu trabajo

-Este lienzo no es parte de mi trabajo, ya he terminado los más importantes.

-Si tú lo dices… -Nanjo-san estaba esperando algo más. –Bien lo intentaré, ¡S…Solo si tú me guías!

-Ok, acércate un poco más.

-Uhn… -Me acerqué a ella un poco más, dejando el recipiente que contenía las galletas en una mesita que estaba a mi lado.

De un momento a otro sentí su brazo rodear mi cintura y su mano tomar mi mano derecha.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

Que alguien me ayude, el sentir su respiración en mi cuello…

Se siente tan bien…

-Te estoy ayudando a agarrar el pincel. –Dirigió mi mano hacia donde había abandonado el pincel. –Perfecto… -Murmuró en cuanto sostuve el pincel con mi mano. –Empecemos.

Tratando de ignorar los escalofríos que me ocasionaba su aliento chocando contra mi cuello, comencé a seguir los movimientos que Nanjo-san aplica sobre el lienzo.

Por un segundo aparté mi mirada del lienzo y la posé en los labios de Nanjo-san, los cuales se movían, pero que yo ignoraba el sonido que estos producían.

En un acto de valentía, me acerqué lentamente a su rostro…

Estaba determinada a besarla ahora mismo, sin embargo me acobardé al último momento y solo besé la comisura de sus labios.

Gracias a esa atrevida acción, Nanjo-san paró de hablar bruscamente.

-¿Kusuda-san…? –Susurró sorprendida.

-L…Lo siento, ¿Qué estabas diciendo? –Desvié mi mirada.

-¿Por qué ahora apartas tus lindos ojos de mi? Hace unos segundos me estabas comiendo con la mirada.

Maldije mi mala suerte y el no haber sido discreta.

-Eso es…

-Eso me encendió ¿Sabes?, ¡Debes hacerte cargo ahora, Kusuda-san! –Cerró sus ojos, algo que aproveché. -¡Hmp!

Hace unos segundos había abierto el recipiente donde estaban las galletas, una de ellas se encontraba en la boca de Nanjo-san.

A mi sempai no le quedó de otra que masticar la galleta, mientras me fruncía el ceño.

-Pudiste haberme matado.

-¿Te gustó? –Ignoré su queja.

-¿Qué me la hicieras tragar a la fuerza? ¡Por supuesto que no! –Se cruzó de brazos. –Primero me ignoras y después casi me matas. ¡Y si, esa galleta estaba deliciosa!

-Me alegro escuchar lo último. –Sonreí. –Las he hecho junto a mis amigas, para ti.

-¿En serio? ¿No incendiaste la cocina de nuevo?

-¿Qué?

-Pregunto lo último porque me enteré que el año pasado tú la incendiaste.

-¡Eso fue un accidente! –Ella solo rió. –Cambiando de tema, ¿Me podrías repetir lo que me dijiste?

-No lo sé, ¿Te lo mereces? –Me soltó de su agarre, para después levantarse de su asiento.

-Nanjo-san, ¡En verdad quiero saberlo!

Mi sempai se había acercado al armario de utilería, buscando dentro de esta algo en especial.

-Lo que te estaba diciendo en tu distracción… -Sus manos sostenían un lienzo cubierto por una manta. –Era que tenía algo para ti, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de entregártelo por vergüenza o miedo a que este fuera destruido con mi cabeza.

-Yo nunca… -Ella me calló con una mirada de reproche. –Bueno, tienes razón, lo hubiera hecho.

Nanjo-san se acercó a mí, depositando el lienzo en mis manos.

-Empecé a hacerlo cuando te conocí. –Aparté la manta que cubría el lienzo.

Un jadeo de sorpresa dejé escapar.

-¿Sabes? Aunque no lo creas, me enamoré de ti la primera vez que me golpeaste. –Rió apenada. –Sé que debes estar cansada de mis confesiones estúpidas y sin sentido, pero… ¿Podrías escucharla una vez más?

Aun no podía dejar de mirar lo que mi sempai me había dado…

En ese lienzo había un dibujo de mí, muy bien detallado…

-Uhn… -Asentí con mi cabeza.

-Kusuda-san, me gustas y haré lo imposible para que te enamores de mí.

Esto es mucho para mí…

Con decisión me levanté de mi asiento, dejando en este el lienzo.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡No me mates por eso!

Sonreí levemente, negando con mi cabeza en el proceso.

Solté el cuello de su camisa, para después tomar ambas mejillas con mis manos.

-¿No me matarás? –Preguntó aterrada.

-Cállate quieres…

Lentamente acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

Mi corazón latía con locura por tener tan cerca a Nanjo-san.

- _Un poco más…_

Un par de labios aprisionaron los míos…

Sus labios eran tan suaves y deliciosos, siempre tuve la razón de que estos serian así. Abrí un poco mi boca para la insistente lengua de Nanjo-san…

Siempre pensé que en cualquier momento Nanjo-san me besaría, sin embargo ella me respetó y estoy muy agradecida por eso…

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron, acariciándose lentamente entre sí…

Todo esto es nuevo para mí, la ansiedad, el querer más de aquella boca… Su boca…

Es una lástima que todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

Ambas con pesar nos separamos, jadeando en busca de aire.

-¿Kusuda-san, tu…? –Escondí mi rostro en su hombro.

-No me gustas… -El cuerpo de Nanjo-san se tensó. –Tú y yo sabemos que en realidad. Yo te amo.

Nanjo-san me abrazó con fuerza.

Por fin lo pude entender porque te quiero, tu ternura me dejaste ver, tu perversión por desgracia también me dejaste ver…

-Me gustas, no hay nadie más.

-Tú también me gustas y espero ser la única. –Murmuré en amenaza.

-No te preocupes, eres con la única que me quiero casar y tener tres bellos hijos.

-¿Lo decías en serio?

-Tal vez~

-¡Nanjo-san! –Ella rió. –Aunque no me molestaría…

-¡Entonces empecemos desde ahora! –Exclamó Nanjo-san con emoción.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Hay que saltearnos la boda y vayamos directamente a la luna de miel.

-H…Hey espera…

-¡Voy a reservar una habitación en un hotel! Es mejor que te vayas preparando, cariño~

-¡Pervertida!

Te amo, al fin lo he dicho…

Gracias por aguantar todos los golpes que has recibido por mí, creo que de cierta manera ya te has hecho inmune a ellos. ¡Y agradezco que estés viva para poder corresponder tus sentimientos de la mejor manera!

Espero no haber matado ninguna neurona tuya…

Si no estaré en graves problemas.

 _ **~FIN~**_


End file.
